Entre el Piano y su Cola
by DarkCaroline94
Summary: Cuando Bella entró a esa tienda, jamás pensó que pasaría el mejor san Valentín de su vida... Ni que el deseo pudiese ser tan potente. ExB TH//Lemon


**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.

¡Hola! Bueno, en realidad esto estaba previsto para publicarse el día15, San Valentin, pero como lo he escrito ayer, pues lo cuelgo hoy. Espero que os guste :)

***Sobra decir que contiene escenas de sexo explicito, y que si eres menor y lees queda bajo tu responsabilidad***

* * *

**_Entre El Piano Y Su Cola_**

Definitivamente, alguien ahí arriba odiaa IsabellaSwan, pensé mientras caminaba por la calle más atestada de la ciudad. Catorce de febrero, San Valentín, y yo aquí, recorriéndome todas las tiendas de música de la ciudad por orden de mis padres para conseguirle un piano de cola a mi hermanopequeño, Emmett Swan, por su cumpleaños. ¿Alguien puede tener peor suerte? No, seguro que no. No es que quiera un novio, en serio, ¿pero las parejitas tienen que estar morreándose en cada esquina? Oh, vamos, realmente tiene que haber otros lugares por ahí mucho más románticos y que me enerven menos. Puse los ojos en blanco y continué caminando.

Cualquiera podría pensar que a los veintidós años ya va siendo hora de que empieces a buscarte algo en serio, un chico con el que te sientas bien y que te quiera, pero he salido escaldada de tantas relaciones que ahora mismo las palabras "en serio" son algo así como el beso de la muerte para mí. Algo de lo que hay que huir, pase lo que pase. Sacudí la cabeza y volví mi atención hacia el pedazo de papel que llevaba en la mano. Resoplé al ver la lista de tiendas que aún me quedaban por ver. Un piano de cola. Un jodido piano de cola que solo venden en dos tiendas contadas. ¿El niñito no se podía conformar con una pandereta como todos los demás? ¿Porqué no escuché a Alice cuando me invitó a ir con ella a casa de suspadres? Ah, claro, porque ella ibacon Jasper y yo habría sobrado.

La calle en la que me adentré estaba desierta a excepción de un par de chicas que paseaban por ahí, y el cartel de la quinta tienda de instrumentos por la que pasaba esa tarde brillaba tenuemente y parpadeaba, con un color azul cielo. En el escaparate había un gran número de libros de partituras y sus respectivos instrumentos para interpretarlas. Desde guitarras y violines hasta trompetas y oboes. A decir verdad la tienda tenía buena pinta, o al menos mejor que las otras. Tenía ese aire de "No necesito vender nada" que invitaba a entrar, al contrario que las otras cinco, que no estaban ni limpias. Suspiré y abrí la puerta. El timbrecito ese que te delataba cuando entrabas se desparramó por la tienda, pero no vino nadie. Yo me encogí de hombros y comencé a investigar.

El suelo estaba completamente cubierto por una moqueta gris sobre la que reposaban un gran número de teclados de diferentes marcas y precios, e incluso de diferentes colores. Los instrumentos más pequeños estaban expuestos en una vitrina de cristal y en una esquina había una preciosa arpa de un color dorado intenso. Vaya, ¿Todavía seguían vendiendo ese tipo de instrumentos? La verdad es que era preciosa, pero no era un piano de cola. Suspiré y continué mirando, y entonces me di cuenta de que realmente no había nadie a mi alrededor, que estaba sola. ¿No depositaban demasiada confianza en el cliente? ¿Y si alguien entraba a robar? Bueno, la verdad es que nadie en su sano juicio entraría a robar aquí, a no ser, claro, que el ladrón fuese masoquista y quisiese romperse la espalda con uno de lospianos de pared que había expuestos. Me acerqué a uno de ellos. Acaricié las teclas de marfil con el dedo índice, haciendo sonar eldo central, el mi y el sol, eché un último vistazo a la sala, asegurándome de que no había nada de lo que yo buscaba y me di la vuelta dispuesta a irme.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? - preguntó entonces una voz aterciopelada a mis espaldas.

Me di la vuelta, sorprendida, y mi boca se abrió parcialmente cuando comprobé que ese... - ¿Cómo describirle? - ...ese ángel me estaba hablando a mí. Era el hombre más guapo que había visto en mi vida. Medía su buen metro ochenta y mucho, marcado en su totalidad por unos pantalones negros de cuero y una camisa blanca arremangada hasta los codos que dejaba entrever unos brazos blancos y musculosos. Pero si el cuerpo era bonito, el rostro era... algo increíble. El pelo era de una tonalidad cobriza, un castaño dorado que brillaba bajo las luces de los focos junto con los ojos, de un color verde esmeralda profundo e intenso. Sus labios estaban contorsionados en una sonrisa traviesa y torcida que hizo que mis ojos se abriesen más de lo que ya estaban. No debía de pasar de los veinticinco años. Reprimí el impulso de lanzarme sobre él y arrancarle la ropa en ese momento y respondí penosamente a la pregunta que me había hecho.

-No-No - tartamudeé.- Solo estaba echando un vistazo.- ¿Por qué estaba nerviosa? Se suponía que yo había pasado la etapa de "me derrito como una adolescente" hacía mucho tiempo, ¿No? Pero es que este tío realmente lo merecía, pensé para mí.

-Ah – dijo. Pareció desilusionado y la sonrisa se borró de sus labios. - Creí que podría ayudarte. No suelo salir cuando veo que la gente solo entra por curiosidad, pero tú has barrido la sala con la mirada de una manera que me ha hecho pensar que realmente buscabas algo, esto...

-Bella – dije sin pensar -. Bueno, en realidad sí que buscaba algo – dije paseando la mirada por la sala una vez más. Su rostro se iluminó de nuevo y la sonrisa esatan bonita apareció en su boca, derritiéndome. - Estaba buscando un piano de cola, pero veo que no...

-Sí que tenemos – dijo, señalando con el pulgar una de las puertas a su espalda. - Lo que pasa es que están en la parte de atrás, esto es bastante pequeño y aquí no entran. Un momento. - añadió mientras se dirigía a la puerta de entrada y cerraba. Sonrió ante mi mirada extrañada. - Esto puede llevarnos tiempo y no quiero que nos interrumpan – murmuró mientras colgaba elcartel de "cerrado". - Ahora, ya. Sígueme.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el mostrador con zancadas ágiles y elegantes. Parecía mentira que un hombre así estuviese encerrado entrepianos de madera en lugar de estar trabajando de modelo en alguna firma importante. Cruzamos la puerta, y la otra sala, definitivamente más grande que la anterior era como un paraíso... si eras pianista, claro. Había expuestos unos seispianos como el que yo buscaba. Cuatro negros, uno blanco y uno precioso de cristal. El chico extendió una mano y me invitó a entrar. Una mano realmente bonita, por cierto.

-Las damas primero – dijo mientras me agarraba la puerta. Y encima educado. Este va a llevar una buena propina, apunté mentalmente. Me quedé mirando su espléndido rostro sin proponérmelo, y aparté la mirada avergonzada cuando él alzó una ceja, burlón. Yo carraspeé.

-Gracias... – susurré mientras desviaba la mirada. Vale, ni siquiera sabía como se llamaba y ya estaba hiperventilando por él.

-Edward – dijo como si me hubiese leído el pensamiento. - Bueno, ¿Y que tipo de piano estás buscando?

Se acercó a uno de ellos, al de cristal, y comenzó a tocar una pieza suavemente. Lo reconocí como un estudio de Bach. Yo volví a carraspear.

-En realidad yo no entiendo demasiado de esto, ¿Sabes? Toco un poco, pero no me gusta demasiado la música clásica. Prefiero cosas más animadas. El piano es para mi hermano – dije distraidamente mientras acariciaba una de las teclas a la par que él tocaba.

Sus manos se deslizaron poco a poco hasta el lugar en que yo tenía mi mano y la acarició distraidamente, haciendo que un cosquilleo ascendiera por mi brazo. Retiré la mano, sorprendida por la fuerza que había tenido ese simple contacto y reprimí el impulso de coger mi bolso y largarme por donde había venido. Tragué saliva y señalé uno de los negros. No me gustaba el de cristal, parecía demasiado frágil.

-¿Qué tal este? - murmuré mientras me dirigía hacia él. Sentía la mirada de Edward clavada en mi espalda, y aunque no podía olvidar el extraño cosquilleo que me había recorrido al tocarle me sentía incómoda.

Él se acercó al negro con la sonrisa torcida iluminando su rostro y se sentó en la banqueta. Tranquila, Bella, no empieces a hiperventilar. ¿Por qué elparecía tan tranquilo? Deslizó las yemas de los dedos por la teclas, pero no tocó.

-Y dime Bella, ¿Cómo es que una chica como tú está sola el día de San Valentín? - preguntó distraidamente, como quien pregunta la hora. Le miré enfadada.

-Bueno, no se puede decir precisamente que tú estés acompañado, ¿verdad? - repliqué molesta. Vale, ya sé que soy el único bicho raro que anda comprando pianos un catorce de febrero, pero tampoco hacía falta que me lo restregara por las narices. - Además, si esperas vender no creo que la manera más indicada sea restregarme en la cara que soy una hermitaña – añadí irritada. ¿De verdadsoy tan odiosa? Ni que me hubiese preguntado la talla de sujetador.

Me miró con una chispa de diversión brillando en sus ojos verdes. Parecía un niño travieso al que acaban de pillar haciendo algo que no debería. Di una vuelta alrededor del piano y cuando regresé a mi posición él estaba de pie.

-¿Quién te dice que lo que quiero es vender? - preguntó con voz sensual. No pude evitar recorrerle con la mirada de arriba abajo, como si fuese un helado de un sabor especialmente delicioso que se me hubiese ofrecido en pleno verano. Tragué saliva. -¿Te gusta? - preguntó de repente. Parpadeé sorprendida.

-¿Qué? ¿El qué? - balbucí mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-Me refiero al piano – aclaró burlón. Su mirada me recorrió de arriba abajo, deteniéndose sospechosamente en el escote de mi camisa azul marino. La punta de su lengua se abrió paso a través de sus labios, lamiéndolos, y la atmósfera de la habitación se tornó sospechosamente cargada. De repente fui tremendamente consciente de que estábamos solos en la tienda. La habitación de los pianos estaba cerrada a cal y canto excepto por una pequeña ventana que daba al mostrador y la puerta, que también estaba cerrada. Estábamos aislados, Edward y yo... y me encantaba.

-S- Sí. C-Claro que me gusta – tartamudeé. ¿Hablaba del piano o hablaba de él? Mi cerebro parecía completamente saturado. En ese momento no era consciente más que de él hombre que estaba en frente de mí. Sentía que el sujetador me oprimía los pechos y por algún motivo deseaba que la lengua que había lamido esos labios rosados se pasearaa placer por mi cuerpo. Yo también me lamí los labios, y su mirada siguió el movimiento, ardiente.

-¿Quieres estrenarlo? - inquirió con voz ronca. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente, el verde pareciendo más oscuro. Sacudí la cabeza, despertando de mi ensoñación. Estrenar, piano, tocar canción. Vale.

-Sí, claro – carraspeé mientras me dirigía a la banqueta. Pero él se interpuso en mi camino. Con un movimiento rápido me aupó en sus brazos y me besó. Y lo más curioso es que yo le devolví el beso. Mis manos se enredaron en su pelo, suave y sedoso, y su lengua se abrió paso en mi boca con fuerza y pasión. Saboreando, explorando. Una parte de mi cerebro que no había sido invadida por su dulce olor me hizo darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y me alejé de él con un jadeo ahogado.

-¿Se puedesaber que estás haciendo? - jadeé, intentando recuperar el aliento. Él me miró confundido, los ojos verdes ardiendo, la respiración entrecortada.

-Creí que me habías dicho que querías estrenarlo – se recostó contra la cola del piano, cruzándose de brazos, y yo pude ver claramente como el pantalón marcaba y contenía a duras penas su erección. Me mordí el labio inferior y clavé la mirada en su entrepierna. Él sonrió satisfecho y yo parpadeé y desvié la mirada hacia sus ojos.

-Sí, pero espero que no seas tan estúpido para pensar que realmente voy a hacerlo en el piano de mi hermano pequeño, no estaría... bien– susurré ruborizándome. Edward recuperó la sonrisa torcida y se aproximó de nuevo a mí. Me cogió por la cintura, presionando mi trasero contra su miembro y yo jadeé cuando se inclinó y me susurró al oido:

-¿Y qué tal en el de cristal? - murmuró mientras me mordisqueaba la oreja. Me giró y quedamos en frente del precioso instrumento. Yo dudé un momento. ¿Realmente esa cosa que parecía tan frágil iba a aguantar lo que sabía que me tenía preparado? Gemí cuando repitió el movimiento contra mi baja espalda. Lo encaré con un asentimiento de cabeza y él sonrió. - Eso es lo que quería oír murmuró.

Su boca invadió la mía de nuevo, con urgencia y deseo. Su lengua se enredó con la mía en un beso que era más fiero que dulce, aunque con un poco de las dos. Me levantó en volandas con un solo brazo mientras el otro comenzaba a desabrochar los botones de la blusa azul que llevaba. Retrocedió, aún besándome, y mi espalda chocó contra algo duro y resbaladizo. El piano. La tapa estaba bajada, y haciendo un poco de fuerza me sentó sobre ella, obligándose a detenerse.

-Llevo deseando hacer esto desde el momento en que te he visto entrar por esa puerta – jadeó. - Así que quiero hacerlo bien.

Terminó con el último botón de mi blusa y la arrojó al suelo con brusquedad, observando con deseo el sujetador de encaje negro que cubría mis pechos, como anticipando la forma que tendrían, la manera en que los chuparía. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyando los codos en la superficie transparente, necesitando que me tocara.

-¿Por dónde empezamos? - paseó su mirada por todo mi cuerpo, desde mi cuello, donde el pulso latía aceleradamente hasta los muslos, ocultos por unas oscuras medias negras y una falda del mismo color que la blusa. Yo me estremecí.

-No sé... por dónde quieras... solo hazlo – gemí. Solo tócame, pensé.

No necesitó oirlo dos veces. Agarró con las dos manos la parte de atrás de mis rodillas y me incorporó con un solo movimiento. Sus manos se deslizaron al cierre de la falda y la desabrochó con cuidado, deslizándola por mis piernas a la par que sus labios y su lengua investigaban el valle entre mis pechos. Sus dientes mordisqueaban, su lengua lamía y sus labios besaban con una maestría envidiable.

La falda revoloteó hasta el suelo, al lado de mi blusa, y mis manos, ansiosas porsaber como sería su tacto, se introdujeron por debajo de su camisa, acariciando los músculos de su espalda, el hueso del homóplato, la dura curva de la columna. Una de las manos de Edward jugueteaba con las medias negras, mientras que los dedos tentaban mis sentidos a través del fino material que cubría mi sexo, húmedo y resbaladizo por su causa.

-Edward... - jadeé suplicante cuando mordisqueó la parte interna de mis muslos.

Pareció complacido por mi súplica, porque las medias no tardaron en pasar a formar parte del montón de ropa del suelo. Se incorporó y observó con un fiero deseo mi cuerpo semidesnudo, y mis piernas, que hasta ese momentohabían estado colgando sumisas se enredaron en torno a su cintura, acercándolo a mí, y yo sonreí traviesa.

-Me toca, ¿No crees? - sugerí con voz sensual. Lo pegué a mí y lo besé, mordiendo sus labios. Mis manos, quehabían estado ancladas en su espalda, se desplazaron por los duros músculos del abdomen hasta acariciar el hueco de la cadera, pasando por el estómago plano y lo que yo normalmente llamaría la tableta. Él gimió roncamente cuando mi mano se deslizó hasta el botón de su pantalón y comencé a desabrocharlo. La prenda se deslizó por sus piernas con una deliciosa lentitud que hizo que él mismo procediera a quitárselo. Sus piernas eran largas y fuertes, claramente acostumbradas al deporte, y su miembro, oprimido por la suave tela delbóxer que apenas lograba contenerlo estaba duro, esperandomi toque.

-Bella... - gruñó mientras yo toqueteabala sensible piel de sus muslos. Se arrojó sobre mi pecho con brusquedad, y el sujetador pronto quedó atrapado entre sus dedoságiles y largos, de pianista.

-¿Sí? - jadeé cuando se llevó uno de mis pezones a la boca, chupándolo con maestría, logrando que mi sexo, ya húmedo rogara por sentirlo dentro una vez más.

-Hazlo – gimió.

No esperó a que yo lo hiciera. Se arrancó la camisa con un movimiento rudo, y guió una de mis manos a la gruesa longitud de su miembro. Yo lo envolví entre mis dedos con deleite, y casi gemí deplacer cuando él lo hizo, alentado por mis caricias. Sus manos, quehabían estado jugueteando con mis pechos, se deslizaron por mi vientre plano, entreteniéndose en el hueco del ombligo hasta llegar a las braguitas negras de encaje. Suerte que me había puesto ropa interior decente, pensé. Los largos dedos retiraron las braguitas y me quedé completamente desnuda frente a él, sin vergüenza alguna.

Pero lo mejor aún estaba por llegar. Sensaciones de intensoplacer corrieron por mi cuerpo cuando uno de sus largos dedos se introdujo en mí y comenzó a moverse con rapidez y flexibilidad, como alguien que realmente sabía lo que hacía. Los músculos de mi interior se apretaron en torno a él, y su lengua lamió todo el camino hacia mis caderas. Sopló suavemente sobre los lugares húmedos y me estremecí deplacer cuando la piel se me puso de gallina. Oh, Dios. Él rió.

-Eres realmente deliciosa, pequeña – suspiró mientras se erguía de nuevo sin dejar de empujar dentro de mí. Sus labios encontraron un nuevo camino, el de mi cuello, y sus dientes blancos jugaron con el hueso de mi clavícula, mordiendo el lugar donde mi pulso latía frenéticamente. Gemí aún con más fuerza cuando introdujo otro dedo, y él murmuró algo parecido a un"Shh" cuando lo hice. Estaba a punto de venirme. - Estás realmente húmeda, sí, tan mojada y excitada...

La única prenda que cubría su pefecto cuerpo desapareció y sus dedos salieron de mi interior, coreados por mi grito de protesta. No sabía que era más frustrante, si el hecho de que había dejado de decirme cosas sucias al oído o que realmente me había dejado a punto. Alcé mi caderas sudorosas, buscándole. Dios, le necesitaba dentro. El pensamiento era demasiado excitante y a la vez terriblemente cierto.

-Edward... - jadeé.

-¿Sí? - dijo divertido mientras se restregaba contra mí. Solo una embestida y estaría ahí, en el cielo, pero le quería dentro. Me moví contra él. -No, no. Pídemelo – su mano derecha sostuvo uno de mis pechos y comenzó a acariciar uno de los pezones. Lo miré. Mis ojos marrones ardían, estaba segura.

-Te quiero dentro, ya.

Edward sonrió, y con un movimiento profundo y duro, me penetró por completo, haciendo que las patas del piano temblaran bajo mis caderas. Me besó con fiereza a la vez que se movía rudamente en mi interior, y las sensaciones ardientes de mi primer orgasmo me atravesaron como un relámpago, incendiándome por completo, poniéndome aún más resbaladiza para su caliente invasión. Mmm... completa y absolutamente delicioso, pense mientras le mordía on fuerza en el hombro. Me abrazó contra su pecho y quedamos completamente pegados.

-Sí – gemí.

Pero la tortura continuaba. Si pensé que me había quedado satisfecha me equivoqué de parte a parte. Con cada embestida alargaba aún más la sensación ardiente en mi centro, y me moví ansiosa contra él. Dentro y fuera, y otra vez. Su rostro, contraído en un gesto de absoluto placer que indicaba lo cerca que estaba de su orgasmo, estaba sudoroso, y la sensación de sentir como se venía me hizo alcanzar el segundo orgasmo. La familiar electricidad me recorrió por completo de nuevo, y me derrumbé sobre su pecho respirando entrecortadamente. Aquello era el paraíso. La jodida gloria. Aún jadeante él retiró uno de los mechones castaños de mi rostro y sonrió. Pero no torcidamente como antes, fue una sonrisa completa que me hizo sonreir a mí también. Se separó de mí y me bajó del piano, que estaba mojado de mi sudor, recorrindo mi cuerpo una vez más. Me besó se nuevo, para mi sorpresa, y comenzó a vestirse. Yo fui más lenta. Salió un poco antes que yo. Cuando salí dela habitación, Edward me esperaba en la puerta con una llave en la mano, y yo pensé que finalmente no habíamos acordado nada sobre el piano. Le sonreí y el me cogió una mano.

-Hoy es San Valentín – dijo mientas me miraba. - La mayoría de las parejas van a cenar, a pasear, y probablemente, más tarde harán el amor. - Salímos a la calle y el frescor de la noche me hizo envolverme aún más en mi abrigo. - Pero nosotros esa parte ya la hemos hecho, así que nos la saltamos y quedan las otras dos.

-¿Me estás invitando a cenar, Edward? - pregunté parpadeando seductoramente. Él asintió mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Sí. ¿Y tú aceptas? - contraatacó.

-Sí, claro, pero no hemos acordado nada del piano – comenté mientras nos alejábamos. Él se echó a reir.

-En realidad cuando te dije que yo no estaba ahí para vender iba en serio. La tienda es de un amigo que está pasando el día con su novia y me ha pedido que se la cuide. Y no sabes como se lo agradezco – añadió mientras volvía a besarme.

Lo acababa de conocer, tal vez era una locura, pero tenía la impresión de que iba a ser el mejor San Valentín de mi vida.

* * *

¿Os ha gustado? ¡Espero vuestros RR!


End file.
